User blog:Forchar Oliath/Forchar, the Demon Prince
Forchar, the Demon Prince Before anything else, I would like to say that yes, this guy has the same name as the one I am using. It was one of the first names I came up with, and it has remained a favorite. Forchar would be a melee champion, devoted to dealing damage. If you’ve read my other posts, you’ll notice I don’t really post tanks, or haven’t so far, so this should be no surprise whatsoever. In looks, imagine a fire demon. Not a big guy, mind you. I’m not putting much into this, if you can’t tell. The most important thing is his weapon, which would be duel-wielded fiery long-swords. I think I’m going to skip this part and go straight to the skills, alright? I’m not in the mood for a long, flowy intro. Passive- Duel Wield Forchar wields twin fire swords, allowing him to strike twice every time he attacks. Does not proc additional on-hit effects. Bonus damage from seconds attack: 5%/10%/15% of attack damage Q- Demon Rush Forchar lunges towards his target, dealing magic damage and slowing everything hit along the way. This is a target ability rather than a dash like Shen’s. Range: 500 Mana Cost: 65/70/75/80/85 Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10 seconds Magic Damage to target: 60/90/120/150/180 (+ 0.1 per AD) (+ 0.4 per AP) Slow on Target: 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% Duration of slow: 2 seconds Magic Damage to Collateral: 10/20/30/40/50 Slow to Collateral: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25% Notes: Generic gap closer, gives minor damage to minions and champions hit along the way. Collateral means the minions and champions hit along the way, btw. W- Fiery Temper Passive- Forchar stores anger every time he gets hit, increasing his armor and magic resist. These stacks last for 10 seconds, refreshed every time he gets hit, and stack up to 10 times. Armor/Magic resist per stack: 1/1.5/2/2.5/3 Active- Forchar releases his anger in an arc, dealing damage based on how many stacks of passive he has ready. This removes the stacks immediately. Range: 400 in a thick cone in front of him Damage: 10/14/18/22/26 (+ 0.5 per AP) magic damage per stack Mana Cost: 40/50/60/70/80 Cooldown: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds Notes: Well, I’m drawing a blank here, so I guess this ability needs very little explanation. The damage later becomes fairly good, unlike my original plans which were, if I may say, insane. Make of it what you will. E- Dance of the Swords Forchar wields his swords with such skill that he can become reckless, increasing his damage at the cost of protection. Passive bonus not available when ability is on cooldown. Passive- Increases damage without penalty. Damage increase: 5/10/15/20/25 Active- Triples passive bonus at the cost of armor and magic resist reduction. Damage increase: 15/30/45/60/75 Duration: 3 seconds Armor/magic resist reduction: 5/10/15/20/25 Mana Cost: 60 Cooldown: 20/19/18/17/16 Notes: Not much to say here, either. Think of Master Yi, and you will understand why this ability is NOT insanely OP. R- Demonic Heritage Active- Forchar assumes his full Demonic form, gaining increased strength and agility for as long as he can sustain it. This also increases his physical size. His other abilities cost half mana while in this form. Health Increase: 300/500/700 Move Speed Increase: 20%/25%/30% Attack Speed Increase: 20%/30%/40% Duration: 10 seconds Mana Cost: 100/125/150 Cooldown: 140/130/120 Notes: I like this ult. Try not to bash it too much. It’s pretty much just a super steroid added onto the generic bruiser form of this character. Happy? No more passive. If anything, this ult is now a bit UP, and I can think of nothing to counter that right now. I am in a bad mood, brought on by the apparent stupidity of many people I encounter. *Frown* Have fun bashing posts, those that do so! Stats: HP: 523 + 82 per level 1917 at 18 MP: 231 + 38 877 at 18 HP/5: 6.9+ 0.9 22.2 at 18 MP/5: 6.4 + 0.6 16.6 at 18 AD: 61 + 2.9 110.3 at 18 AS: 0.625 + 3.4% 0.986 at 18 Armor: 22 + 2.9 71.3 at 18 Magic Resist: 30 + 1.9 62.3 at 18 Range: Melee/125 Movespeed: 310 Final Notes: Enjoy my fourth champion, blah blah blah. Nah, just kidding! Hey, I hope to hear feedback from you, I enjoy finding out what is appreciated and what isn’t! If you guys are helpful and nice, I might even start providing back-stories to the champs I design, giving a final insight into my creative process. I hope you've had as much fun reading as I've had designing. Thanks for reading! -Forchar Oliath, Xenophilius Darkbane, or Erosaloth Moonstone, my three alias'. By the way, if you want to see my other posts, the links are below. I always like to hear constructive comments, and I look forward to reading more on these! Erosaloth, the Earth's Voice Xenophilius, the Spirit Thief Xenophilius, the Silver Tongue Assassin Category:Custom champions